Forever Young: A Niall Horan Fanfiction
by 1dforever922
Summary: May is trying to explain what has happened to her fot the last year with her cousin Liam from the famous band: One Direction. Some of it May result Romance with his cousin's best friend Niall Horan. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: My Life**_

May's Pov

Hi! My name is May and I love One Direction! They are my favorite boy band since I first saw them on the X Factor. I live in the UK so I'm kinda lucky. But did I tell you that I'm related to one of the boys? Yup I'm related to Liam Payne. We are cousins, so I get to see the boys over the weekend! Most girls at my school envy me because of that. One time in May of last year, Liam picked me up from school and all the girls started to fangirl like crazy! I remember it like it was yesterday.

…

_It was May of 2011and I was in the 7__th__ grade. I was in Algebra class, like always, really bored and tired and I wanted to kill myself because it was just that boring. Everything has to happen when I'm in Algebra. On that day, I got a note, which was from my mom saying that Cousin Liam was going to pick me up. When I read the note, I got chills on my back because I knew what was going to happen…_

_-Girls screaming their heads off_

_-Girls fainting_

_-Girls asking for a picture or autograph_

_-Teachers getting mad because of it_

_Then Mr. Teacher (it's not his real name!) asked a question, which got me back to reality. I said my usual answer when I didn't know the answer… 24! Everybody started laughing, which got me detention the next day, which I was totally upset about, because I didn't want girls to "die" in front of Liam. I mean, seriously guys! Liam has a girlfriend! You should respect that._

_At the end of the day, IT happened. After the school bell rang, I went running to the parking lot to meet up with my cousin and not be in the fangirling crowd surrounding Liam. I was too late because like all the school was surrounding him. I warned him to not get out of the car, but he does because he wants to protect me. I respect that but I mean girls are drooling over you Liam._

…

So that's my life right now. Especially now that I'm in 8th grade! Even more girls are surrounding him, now that it has been a year. Everyday, girls ask me if Liam is picking me up. I usually lie and say "no" because that's all I can think of. Liam this and Liam that. I love my cousin Liam, but I just can't stand it when girls just drool over him. Also, he was on Tumblr the other day, and when all the girls noticed his tweet: "I'm looking on Tumblr! :) x" All the other girls started taking down their imagines and stories about the boys because they were "naughty" stories.

If you ask me, I thought that it was really funny. Then, yeah yeah I know! You're going to ask me my favorite member of One Direction. See? I read your mind. My favorite member is Niall Horan! We like completely bond because we are really funny people. When I feel sad, Cousin Liam and Niall comfort me. The Louis just pushes me off him bed for a future prank he would do. Harry is a nice guy, and he comforts me too, but he is like my father. He's protecting me for everything while my parents are gone for a business trip or something. Liam is like the mother because he cooks my favorite food. Zayn is also a prankster alongside with Louis.

Now… Do you wanna hear a secret of the band that you have no idea about? Yeah I mean secret secret! Well maybe some of you already know because it was all over instagram last week! Liam was really sad about it! If you know, DON'T spoil it!

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Explaining What Happened To Liam, and What's Going On With Me?!**_

May's Pov

So yeah something happened to Liam, but it did do some damage to him. Liam and Danielle broke up! I was shocked too! What happened was that Liam wasn't seeing her enough because of the tour and he couldn't stand seeing her hurt so they broke up. BUT there still good friends. I felt really bad seeing cousin Liam being upset. We're family and family has to stick together.

Yes Liam cried for a bit, but it wasn't because they broke up. Well, the majority was because of that reason, but he was also upset because he didn't want anyone else to be upset, so he tried to hide it. Harry knew that his theory was completely wrong. He thought about it hard, and asked me why Liam was upset. I told him that the majority was Danielle and that he didn't want anyone else to cry about him.

Harry told me, "I think I know why Liam is upset!"

"Oh really?" I snickered

"Something happened between him and Niall." He said while he was baking chocolate cake.

I thought hard and whispered, "You think? I mean Niall has been quite for the last 2 days…"

"I think," Harry said.

Louis was walking in saying, "I SMELL SOMETHING!" Harry hid the cake, while I tried to cover for him. Louis just ignored the smell for cake while Zayn was running around, looking for his mirror before eating dinner. Niall came in all upset but tried to hide it by saying, "I SMELL SOMETHING SMELLY! THAT SMELLY SMELL HAS A SMELLY SMELL TO IT, WHICH MAKES IT….. smelly."

Harry was the most confused, but I totally got it and started to feel tingly inside. I felt a warm feeling inside me, and Harry was totally out of it and just started to run away. Niall and I just stood there and I got nervous, and when I saw the Chocolate Cake, I just took it and gave it to Niall saying, "Here, this is for you. I made it special; because you told me you liked chocolate!"

"Oh! So that's what I smelled something smelly!" Niall replied. "I like it. Thank you May-may!

He took a bite and went to his room. Harry was coming back from screaming of confusion, while he noticed me in the corner. He noticed that I was acting all weird and asked me something that puzzled me.

"Do you have a crush on Niall?"

"I-I," I couldn't finish the sentence because I didn't know what to say. "Maybe a little…"

Harry started at me of shock and screamed, "WE HAVE A LOVE EMERGANCY!"

I told Harry to shut up because he was starting to annoy me about life. I was sincerely falling in love with my cousin's best friend!

**To Be Continued in Chapter 3**


End file.
